Swish Swash Swosh
by Mysterygurl2213
Summary: Two aliens appear and make everyones life difficult, they change everyone into little kids! then then delete their memory what on earth will they all do? Read on and find out.Not as stupid as it sounds, please read.
1. Default Chapter

Outside Information

Inuyasha is a strong half demon venturing through many dangers to gather up the missing pieces of the sacred jewel shard. The sacred jewel shard had been recently broken into millions of pieces all thanks to one girl known as Kagome. Feeling guilty that it was her fault the jewel shard had been broken she went on the adventure of her life with Inuyasha. At first he disliked Kagome and wasn't very thrilled with the idea of traveling with her, but pretty soon he got used to the idea and started to fall in love with her.

Kagome and Inuyasha were not venturing alone however during their quest they met up with a fox cub named Shippo whose family was killed. Also a perverted monk who has been cursed with a hole in his right hand, and last a demon slayer named Sango, whose comrades had been slayed by her brother who was controlled and killed at the hands of Naraku. However Sango's brother Kohaku is not really dead, Naraku did that to mislead Sango. Sango also has a fire cat named Kirara (Kilala).

Inuyasha had been betrayed by his old love, Kikyo, but it was not her fault, a strong demon made from the old human Onigumo, named Naraku had disguised himself as Inuyasha and took the jewel from Kikyo. (Kikyo watched after the jewel because she is a priestess.) During the battle between Kikyo and Inuyasha Kikyo had bound Inuyasha to a tree with her sacred arrow for 50 years.

Inuyasha had been released by Kagome, who is said to be the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, who had been burned with the jewel so the jewel would be no more. The jewel had then appeared inside Kagome and it was eventually stolen. To get it back Kagome used her sacred arrow to destroy the animal that stole it, but however at the same time the jewel was shattered and the pieces spread all over the land. Now they must collect all the pieces to restore the jewel back to normal.

The story begins

Sango and Kagome sat on a rock in an open field. They awaited the arrival of Inuyasha and Miroku who went to search around the area a little more and Shippo and Kirara went to gather some food.

"So Kagome has Inuyasha told you he loved you yet?" Sango questioned as she looked up at the sky.

"No, he doesn't even want to admit he likes me," Kagome sighed.

"I see, well you should just give him time you know how stubborn Inuyasha can be," Sango laughed some, as did Kagome.

"Sango have you told Miroku how you feel about him?"

"Yes I told him I thought he was an arrogant bastard," Sango grinned.

"Come on Sango w all know you like Miroku it's obvious," Kagome laughed.

"I do not love that stupid perverted monk are you kidding!"

"Okay Sango calm down." Kagome's eyes widened as she backed up some.

"Sorry Kagome. I guess I lost it for a second there," Sango tilted her head towards the ground.

"A second? More like a couple minutes." Kagome laughed, then Sango joined in too.

As the two girls sat there and talked some, a swarm of bees flew over their heads and were followed close by the dangerous demon, Naraku. They seemed to notice the bees at the same time and Sango stood up grabbing her weapon as Kagome grabbed her sacred arrows along with a bow.

"Get ready Kagome," Sango glared towards Naraku who was coming closer.

Naraku landed in front of them and looked at the bees and they flew away,

"What do you want Naraku?" Kagome questioned with her arrows in her hands.

"I have come for the jewel of power," Naraku's face did not show any expression, it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"What are you talking about Naraku? You know we don't have the sacred jewel," Sango continued to glare upon Naraku's form.

"Who said anything about the "sacred" jewel? I just said jewel," He smiled as he looked towards Kagome.

"You will not touch Kagome! Kagome run," Sango screamed as she ran towards Naraku. She came within 10 feet from him then flung her big boomerang at him. He lifted up his hand and her weapon was shot right back at her. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Kagome saw Sango fall to the ground and her eyes drew fear. She didn't want to run, she hated Naraku, she would rather die than go with him. She held up her bow and loaded and arrow on the bow. She pointed it towards Naraku and glared at him.

"Die Naraku!" She yelled as she released the bowstring. However the arrow just fell to the ground. Kagome's eyes showed pure shock and fear.

"Kagura," Naraku simply said and Kagura appeared behind Kagome.


	2. K & K meet

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Kagura grabbed her.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed his claws towards Kagura but they seemed to miss and Kagura released Kagome and Inuyasha caught her.

"Let's go Kagura," Naraku spoke then walked away.

"But Naraku?" Kagura questioned.

Naraku was already gone so she glared towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

"We'll be back don't you worry," with that she flew off on her giant feather. Miroku had Sango in his arms, as she lay there unconscious.

"Miroku how's Sango?" Inuyasha questioned.

"She's still alive if that's what you're asking," Miroku answered.

"Okay, Kagome are you alright, did he hurt you?" Inuyasha turned towards Kagome who was walking away. "Kagome?"

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with anger in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing," Kagome did not turn around, she kept staring towards the woods.

"Kagome tell me what's wrong!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I should have just gone with Naraku," Kagome sighed.

"Fine if you want to go with Naraku then go! See if I care," Inuyasha blasted angrily.

"Okay I will!" She blasted back as she walked away in the direction Naraku went in.

"I don't see why she's so angry," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha I think Kagome is being serious about going with Naraku. Also perhaps she's mad that you tended to care for Sango before you worried about her.

"That's not true, why would I save her and not look after Sango if I didn't care about her," Inuyasha growled.

"So you admit you do have feelings for her?" Miroku smiled wisely.

"What No! I…shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha walked over to him but stopped when he Sango began to stir.

"Sango are you alright?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah as soon as you get your hand off my ass I'll be fine," Sango glared as she sat up and Miroku moved his hand. "Where's Kagome?"

"She decided she would be happier with Naraku," Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha was stubborn as usual," Miroku nodded.

"She's going to Naraku? She can't we have no idea what he'll do to her!" Sango yelled as she stood up. She still felt slightly dizzy so she fell backwards and Miroku caught her.

"I uh thanks Miroku," Sango blushed.

"Sango you're still not strong enough, you mustn't be walking around too much," Miroku said wisely.

"Will you two stop flirting! Kagome could be in trouble," Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't think Kagome would be stupid enough to actually go to Naraku do you?" Shippo questioned.

"Yes but when Kagome is angry there's no telling what she'll do," Miroku nodded.

"Then let's go!" Inuyasha growled.

**_ Kagome's Position _**

"I can't believe Inuyasha," Kagome roared as she walked through the forest.

"I see you changed your mind Kagome," Naraku spoke from behind her.

"I uh…yeah," Kagome stuttered.

"Come with me then," Naraku said as he grabbed Kagome and flew off.

They then appeared at Naraku's castle and Naraku had left Kagome alone in an empty room. Kagome sat there for what felt like an hour when in walked Kikyo. Kikyo had been made out of clay, practically brought back from the dead.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, there's only room for one Kikyo in this era," Kikyo glared as she pulled out her sacred arrow and pointed it towards Kagome.

"Kikyo can't we talk about this?" Kagome pleaded in fear as she backed away from Kikyo.

"Kagome you must die!" Kikyo yelled as she released the string on the bow and the arrow went shooting towards Kagome.

**_ Inuyasha's Position _**

"Inuyasha can you pick up Kagome's scent?" Sango asked. Miroku held Sango up with his arm under her arm and he helped her walk. 

" I'm trying but we've been all around these forests it's hard to tell which way she went."

"Maybe you should follow your heart Inuyasha, you and Kagome share a thought of each other," Miroku smirked.

"Miroku stop confusing me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Ugh… Inuyasha sense Kagome's scent and feelings."

"Oh…," Inuyasha grinned. He then started to sniff the air. "I smell fear, sadness and…," Inuyasha paused.

"What Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"Blood," Inuyasha gulped then his face turned to rage with anger.


	3. Can it be, Rin is that you?

Kagome's position

Kagome's eyes widened as the arrow had pierced her side. But Kagome was not the only one hit with an arrow. Kagome had also drawn her sacred bow and arrow and shot it at Kikyo, Kikyo also had her side pierced with Kagome's arrow. Kagome fell to her knees and gasped for a breath of air.

"Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome mumbled as she dropped completely to the ground and held onto her side.

"He won't come for you, you're nothing compared to me. The love Inuyasha and I had is too strong for anyone to come between," Kikyo smirked evilly.

"Even if Inuyasha doesn't love me it doesn't mean I don't love him," Kagome spoke with pain and a quiver in her voice. "Kikyo were you the cause of my arrow not working when Naraku appeared?"

"Yes, even if you did not see it I used my arrow to throw your arrow off track," Kikyo nodded wisely.

"Why aren't you in pain Kikyo?"

"You forgot my dear Kagome, I am made out of clay," Kikyo smiled as she walked closer to Kagome.

"Please Kikyo," Kagome begged. "At least tell Inuyasha I love him."

"I'll make sure to deliver the message, but now you must die!" Kikyo roared as she raised a knife in the air. Her arms lowered as the knife drew closer to Kagome's head. Just as the knife was about to touch Kagome four claws slashed at Kikyo's hand causing her to drop the knife. Kikyo looked up and noticed Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother who was full demon.

"Why did you interfere?" Kikyo questioned the demon.

"Because I believe Kagome can help me find Rin, she disappeared a year ago and her scent was so hard to find until now. I promised her I would take care of her, I must find her," Sesshomaru spoke.

"How can this girl help you?" Kikyo spat.

"Because her scent lies within your body, if you are destroyed Rin will return to me," Sesshomaru glared towards Kikyo. "Some how Rin's soul is stuck within you and cannot escape."

"It is possible I have many souls within me, but they are only dead souls," Kikyo said.

"Kagome stand up," Sesshomaru said, as his face showed no emotion what so ever. Kagome still gripping her side stood up from the ground and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"I do not know how to destroy her," Kagome gritted her teeth in pain.

"The only way to destroy a clay statue is to break it," Sesshomaru nodded.

"But how, my arrow didn't work," Kagome sighed.

"Kikyo was burned to death why not use that against her?"

"I got it!" Kagome yelled as she pulled a box of matches out of her backpack. She lit the match and set the match against the tip of her arrow and watched as it caught fire, she pointed the arrow at Kikyo then noticed she was gone.

"Behind you," Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome quickly turned around seeing Kikyo and released the bowstring, sending the arrow straight towards Kikyo's heart. The arrow soared straight into her and Kikyo fell to the ground as her legs gave way. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head then she fell completely to the floor. Her body slowly disappeared. In the place of her body, appeared the body of a 19-year-old girl.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned. The girl began to stir then sat up.

"Fluffy?" Rin asked.


End file.
